


Neko Chan Yandere Scissorsloid

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood Loss, Boys' Love, M/M, Scissoring, Shounen-ai, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Lo que una chica celosa es capaz de llegar a hacer por mantener su amistad.-No eres la única que sabe usar eso.Tomé las tijeras y las aprieto con fuerza.-Estoy harta de que pases tiempo con él.-Rin es mío.[Okumurancest. shounen-ai] leves menciones de Rin/OC [solo amistad, nada serio]Segundo songfic de Ao no exorcist.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 13





	Neko Chan Yandere Scissorsloid

Simplemente no puedo soportarlo más ¿por qué será? ¿por qué rayos pasa más tiempo con él que conmigo? yo soy SU mejor amiga de por vida ¡NO él! aunque quizás estoy exagerando... solo un poco ¿no es así? ellos son hermanos, gemelos para ser exacta, es normal que pasen tiempo juntos pero no así... la mayoría del tiempo, Rin cancela todas nuestras salidas para que pueda estar con él.

_Lo siento, Yukio._

_No puedo soportarlo más._

_Es mi mejor amigo, yo lo quiero y no lo pienso compartir_

_Yo estaba tan feliz de tener un sempai como tu_

_Ya que podíamos quedarnos estudiando juntos_

_Yo te dije: ''¡Quisiera convertirme en alguien como tu Sempai!''_

_Al decir eso, me diste las gracias._

Es que... ¿es que acaso él ya no se divierte conmigo? antes él no era así, claro que no. Me lastima, me lastima que me ignore de esa manera, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fue distanciando y ahora me dice que no tiene ganas de salir pero a las pocas horas lo veo caminando en la calle con él y riéndose como si nada pasara. Ni siquiera sabe que existo.

No es culpa suya, no... es culpa de él, Yukio-sempai, de su estúpido hermano menor, como deseo que desaparezca, como desearía que él... ¿qué rayos estoy pensado? NO ¡POR FAVOR! ¡me estoy volviendo loca! no puedo hacer eso ¡no puedo desearle la muerte a nadie por mucho rencor que le guarde!

_Pero, Yukio._

_¿Por qué quieres quitarme a mi mejor amigo?_

_Siempre fui su Otaku favorita_

_La que siempre hablaba con él_

_Yo no quiero compartir_

_A mí querido amigo Rin_

_Por eso_

_Prefiero no tener amigos con quien compartirlo_

_Hasta nunca, Yukio._

-Neko-chan-esa era la voz de Moriyama-san llamándome-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, no es nada ¿qué sucede?

-Esto, estaba hablando con Izumo y acordamos que con Paku-chan y ella podríamos ir a comprar algo ¿no?-lo dijo bastante animada.

-Lo siento Moriyama-san, pero será en otro momento.

Ella me miro un poco preocupada, le sonreí y suspiro.

-Bien, entonces… nos vemos después, Neko-chan.

Caminamos juntas a la clase, cuando entre ahí estaban los dos conversando animadamente. Eso me dolió un poco ¿por qué rayos Rin actúa así? si ya no quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo debería decírmelo.

_Tú tienes toda la culpa_

_Quiero que mi mejor amigo regrese a mí._

_Utilizas tus encantos y tu voz seductora._

_Hablas torpemente para que te preste atención._

_No solo es injusto, me es imperdonable que lo hagas._

Me dirigí a mi lugar junto a Rin y las clases empezaron, no podía ver a Rin, estaba prestando atención a la clase, algo raro en él. Mire a Yukio-sempai, él es uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la Academia Vera Cruz, además es alto y lindo tiene todo lo que cualquier chica o chico desearía, pero no es mi problema, yo solo quiero a Rin. Es increíble que tenga ojos para él y no para mí que soy su mejor amiga, si tan solo lo matara... ¿EN QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO? Abrí enseguida mi cartuchera y saque unas tijeras, eran un regalo de mi hermano mayor, me las dio el día que cumplí quince años, ahora tengo dieciséis y medio, puedo manejarlas como yo quiera. El mango es de un color azul muy bonito, pero el único problema era que la punta era demasiado filosa por esa razón mi medio hermano no me las quiso obsequiar, psst… ni que fuera una niña.

Sentí una especie de cosquilleo en mi pecho, una sensación rara. Nuevamente mire a Yukio-sempai que estaba escribiendo no sé qué cosa en un cuaderno, mire a las tijeras llevando mi mano a la punta produciendo una pequeña cortadura, aguante un grito de dolor, esta tarde tenía que hablar con Rin sí o sí.

* * *

Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas, cuando termino la hora y todos se fueron yo me levante de mi lugar, me acerque a Rin.

-¿Neko?-me pregunto, Yukio estaba afuera esperándolo.

-Tengo que decirte algo-lo dije de la forma más seria que pude.

-Lo siento Neko, tengo que irme nos vemos después-dicho esto salió seguido de Yukio-Sempai

-¿Y?-me preguntó mi mejor amigo, lo mire un poco insegura de lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Tal vez arruinaría nuestra amistad pero es importante que se lo diga, ya no puedo soportarlo más.

-¡Deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Yukio-Sempai!-lo dije sin siquiera pensarlo, Rin me miro un poco confundido, ¡Genial Neko! *aplauso sarcástico* lo arruinaste todo, bien hecho.

-Neko ¿acaso estas celosa?-me preguntó volviendo a su expresión de antes. Si tal vez estoy un poco celosa pero hay motivos para estarlo: siempre pasan mucho tiempo juntos e inclusive llegue a escuchar rumores de las chicas de que ellos eran pareja en secreto o algo así-la única persona que me importa eres tú, Neko. No deberías estar así-dijo-y mucho menos estar celosa de mi hermano-mire a otro lado así que… ¿todo bien?-

-Si-respondí con una sonrisa felina-tienes razón, solo estoy exagerando-

Me correspondió la sonrisa y me dio un lindo abrazo.

_Yukio, a pesar de que me dices que tú me quieres_

_Esa acción tuya no te la perdonare_

_Tomé un par de tijeras y entro a tu habitación_

_Cuando estas durmiendo_

_Voy a matarte y así dormirás por siempre._

* * *

No estaba exagerando, PARA NADA... pasaron tres días después de aquella conversación y el muy baka sigue igual o peor. Ya ni siquiera me habla por estar con él, no me importa sonar como loca desquiciada pero debo matarlo, debo matar a Yukio-Sempai.

Tomé la tijera que tengo en mi mano y la aprieto con fuerza, camino en dirección a casa. Shiemi me aviso que Rin saldría por lo que iba a tardar en volver, por lo tanto estaba solo Yukio-Sempai, Ucobach y Kuro. Este último no era un GRAAAN impedimento.

Tal vez actuó como una loca desquiciada pero no me importa, Rin es mío y quiero que sea solo para mí. No pienso compartirlo con nadie más y menos con mi Sempai... ¡NO!

Toque dos veces la puerta y ésta se abre sola, Kuro se sentó en la puerta y me miró con una expresión de gato aburrido.

- _¿N-Neko? ¿qué se te ofrece?_ -preguntó el gato demoníaco.

-¿Puedo ver a Yukio-sempai?-le pregunté arrodillada ocultando las tijeras detrás de mi espalda.

- _Está en la habitación, pase si quiere…_

Bueno, no era necesario que me tratara de usted... es que ¿tan vieja estoy? ¡mierda! vi las escaleras que conducían a mi habitación y la que compartían Rin y Yukio-sempai. Empecé a subir, puse la mano en la perilla de la puerta, la decisión estaba tomada... no había vuelta atrás, iba a matar a Yukio y así Rin sería solo mío. Sin él no tendría más opción que quedarse a mi lado, ya no me preocupa si piensa dejarme sola o no. Abrí la puerta y entre, Yukio-Sempai estaba dormido, se veía relajado y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Me fije en cada detalle de su rostro, si no hubiera conocido a Rin hubiera hecho de todo por ser su amiga pero eso nunca pasara, yo solo quiero a Rin. Saque las tijeras de atrás de mi espalda, las mismas que mi hermano mayor me dio, las levante y me acerque a él, estaba a punto de clavarlas en su cuello pero...

_¡Neko, estoy tan feliz!_

_¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que mi amiga no me visita!_

_¿Cuál es el tema que vamos a estudiar en el día de hoy?_

_¡Neko, has sido realmente un gran ejemplo como amiga para mí!_

_Eres buena, la más hermosa, y la mejor Otaku en todo el mundo_

_Agradezco al mundo por tenerte como amiga..._

-Neko-rápidamente oculte de nuevo las tijeras y vi como Yukio-sempai se despertaba frotándose los ojos, se incorporó en la cama acomodándose sus lentes y me mira-¿qué haces aquí?-me preguntó, suficiente ¡ya no hay vuelta atrás! saque de nuevo las tijeras y las apunte a su cuello amenazadoramente-Neko…-susurró.

_...por supuesto que no…_

-¡ESTOY HARTA!-le grite-Rin es mío, es mío, es mi mejor amigo y de nadie más... no pienso compartirlo con nadie, por eso debo matarte-

-¿D-de qué hablas?-me preguntó sin entender la situación-si Rin te quiere, tú le importas, claro que eres su mejor amiga-

-No es verdad, siempre lo veo contigo y yo ya no lo soporto, debo matarte-dije acercando la tijera mientras veía que se cortaba parte de su mejilla, comencé a reír como psicópata-tú debes...-

De pronto, sentí que se me cortaba la respiración, vi a Yukio-sempai quien tenía su cabeza agachada, miré hacia abajo, me había clavado... ¡unas tijeras! ¡y en mi pecho!

_¿Sabes algo, Neko?_

_Tu ya no eres la mejor amiga de Rin_

_Yo lo amo_

_¡No te preocupes!_

_¡Te prometo que siempre lo cuidare!_

-Baka-me dijo mientras se reía y un aura negra salía de él, envolviendo su cuerpo-no eres la única que sabe usar eso-

No podía hablar, me arrodille en el piso, la camisa de mi uniforme se manchó de sangre. Sentí como mis fuerzas me abandonaban por completo…

-¿Sabes algo, Neko?-se acerca a mi-no te preocupes, yo cuidare bien a Rin-sentí como me clavaba unas tijeras en la espalda-¿y te digo por qué?-no respondí, no podía hacerlo, todo lo que escuche fue un: _porque Rin es mío_.

La última noticia del día:

_"Una estudiante de la academia Vera Cruz aparentemente de dieciséis años fue encontrada muerta en el campus de la escuela, las marcas que tiene en el pecho fueron producidas por unas tijeras y suponemos que es un intento de robo... la policía..."_

Se apaga la televisión y Rin ve a la persona que estaba al lado suyo.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-le preguntó a Yukio.

-Iba a matarme, de alguna forma tenía que defenderme-dijo acercándose a él.

-No dejaste evidencia ¿verdad?

-¿Te refieres a las tijeras? ¡por supuesto que no! las queme antes de que la policía se diera cuenta.

-Bien, por lo menos no terminaste herido-respondió Rin mientras los dos se reían. Yukio aprovechó para acercarlo a él y besarlo, porque después de todo era Rin, SU Rin y SU Nii-san.


End file.
